


Cold and sweet revenge

by Ironicprincessemo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, Diuretic, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omorashi, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Road Trips, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicprincessemo/pseuds/Ironicprincessemo
Summary: Patton makes remus wait to use the restroom during a road trip janus has a plan to get back at him
Relationships: demus - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Cold and sweet revenge

Remus hated the self-proclaimed light sides with a burning passion. If they were so good they would have found him a rest stop when he’d first mentioned his need to pee or they would at least pull over to the side of the road so he could relieve himself (like he desperately needed to) that he’d been begging them to do for the last 20 minutesl and he didn’t beg (well sometimes he did but that was a different thing entirely) so he was close to wetting himself.

he didn’t want to wet himself not in a car hours from their destination in front of 4 people he hated

“pull over, please ”

Remus begged again, but the only response he received was Virgil pulling his headphones over his ears, apparently fed up with hearing the whining side

“I really need to go”

“You’re not a child you can wait” Patton said, ignoring the fact he would pull over for any other one of his ‘kiddos’

“You’ve been saying that for the last 2 hours Patton” Janus said horrified and outraged by the mistreatment of his boyfriend Patton had suggested this road trip to get to VidCon as famILY bonding but with the way Patton was acting he wasn’t so sure it wasn’t just a way to put Remus through hell

“He can wait until we get to the hotel,” Patton said

“Pat you can’t expect him to wait that long that's another 2 hours at least” Thomas said shocked he knew Patton didn’t like Remus even after Thomas had accepted him but he never thought he would be intentionally cruel toward him

“all the more reason not to stop then hmm”

Remus whined it was hurting and them talking about how long he’d have to wait made him want to cry there was no way he’d last that long he would class it as some miracle if he could last 15 minutes. His squirming was practically rocking the entire car and his position and whines and whimpers were like that of a 3-year-old, much to Patton’s annoyance and his own mortification. With anything else he wouldn’t care, but this was different when he did something gross or really anything that anyone else would consider embarrassing. It was his choice. But this wasn’t his choice, his body was threatening to betray him, to cause him the embarrassment not on his terms.

“Patton if you don’t stop somewhere soon I’ll give Remus full permission to just let go as he’s in pain and at serious risk of a U. T. I and his physical health is much more important than a seat and you’ll be cleaning it up because he’s mentioned needing to relieve himself 20 times in the last 2 hours and you seem to be actively ignoring him for no logical reason”

“err nerdy wolverine if we don’t stop” he paused as he leaked making his underwear more than a little damp burying his hand deep into his crotch to stop the stream from becoming a full on flood “permission won’t be the problem trust me” he said through gritted teeth

“Fine, but I’m not pulling over to the side of the road it’s wrong to pee outside and I don’t want to encourage his deviant behaviour any further there’s a rest-stop 5 minutes from here is that suitable for his royal highness,” Patton mocked aiming the last comment at Remus but he didn’t answer instead Janus just glared at Patton while trying to reassure the green side that he was going to be okay and that it wasn’t too much longer to wait now

After 5 minutes that was agonising for Remus they pulled into the rest-stop Janus helped the shaking side to his feet

Remus’s problem was so obvious that a blind man could see the

Situation and tell you how dire it was. He was hunched over, both hands shoved between his legs as he practically shuffled towards the bathroom, barely able to walk.

Janus stayed outside the bathroom door blocking it as Remus had been too desperate to even think about locking it, and when Janus had heard the telltale sound of water hitting water, he let out his own sigh of relief

A couple minutes later Remus came out of the bathroom face flushed red but ultimately relieved

“God, that was so humiliating”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Janus reassured

“I know, it’s Patton’s fault. It’s not fair he deserves to be taught a lesson “.

“Way ahead of you my dear” he said walking over to the counter" 2 slushies please one red one purple do you want anything remus"

“Sour patch kids? “Remus said the confusion obvious on his face they paid for everything and left

“Slushies that’s your plan what are you going to do kill him with kindness? Brain freeze?”

Not exactly he said summoning a bottle

Of some liquid and squeezed a few drops of the liquid in to the red slushie

“What’s that?” Remus.

Asked intrigued

“Nigella satvia a natural safe powerful... Diuretic” he said mixing it in so Patton wouldn’t be able to taste the slight peppery taste of the diuretic

“Revenge is best served cold and in this case cherry flavoured,” Janus chuckled

“God, I love you so much “Remus kissed Janus’s cheek ,

They got back to the car the others had gone to get other snacks Remus entertaining himself with the bag of sour patch kids

“Hey Its hot so I thought I’d get you a slushie it’s your favourite cherry”

“Thanks Janus” taking the drink and taking a long sip

Perfect.

“Oh, and you’ve been driving for a long time how about I’ll drive for a bit?”

“Oh, okay” letting Janus get into the driving seat

It was ten minutes after they left the rest-stop Patton had a problem. He had to pee.

Maybe he shouldn’t have drunk the slushie Janus had got him so quickly or he should have used the bathroom at the rest stop, but as childish as it sounded he hadn’t needed it then and the slushie had tasted so good. Better than usual, in fact, though he didn’t know why exactly.

The pressure in his bladder was heavy and uncomfortable he figured he should say something

“Hey Janus, can we stop again I Sorta have to pee,” Patton said embarrassed

“Ok sure” Janus said smiling to himself his plan was working

They pulled in to another rest stop about 10 minutes later which Patton was grateful for as his bladder felt ridiculously full already the others had gotten out of the car to all use the bathroom so no one else needed the car to stop again (and mostly so Patton didn’t feel too guilty for making them stop again within ten minutes of the first stop)

Leaving the green and yellow side alone

“Not much of a lesson J”

“Not stopping the first time would look suspicious. now WHEN Patton asks again and he will. The others will think it can’t possibly be as bad is,” he said, taking a few sips of his own slushie.

“You’re so smart,” Remus said “it’s so fucking sexy”

“no one messes with you unless that person is me Janus said in a low pur it cut their flirting short by the others returning, however

“Let’s get to the hotel shall we?” Janus asked followed by a chorus of yeses by everyone in the car t

It was barley 25 minutes since they left the second rest stop Patton had to pee again and it was worse than before it felt like someone had turned on a tap full blast that was connected to his bladder he was already subtly squirming in his seat which wasn’t exactly subtle when his bladder felt like an overfull balloon

Janus had noticed but said nothing

Patton was trying to keep quiet on the issue it made little sense to him how he could already need the toilet so soon

Was something wrong with his slushie? no, that couldn’t be it Janus had got one too, and he hadn’t mentioned or seemed to need the bathroom at all

WAs it psychological

Was it guilt for not stopping for Remus?

No,he was morality he didn’t do things wrong. He did nothing wrong to Remus, just made him wait a little longer than necessary.

The others were just being dramatic

He had to go pretty badly now, but he couldn’t bring himself to say. The words caught in his throat.

Luckily logan seemed to notice his discomfort “Patton are you ok?”

“I sort of have to pee again... Badly” Patton’s face flushed and eyes squeezing shut

“Again?” logan looked confused “you just went twenty minutes ago”

“I know I did I have to go again. Janus, I know it’s  
irritating, but can we stop somewhere?”

“I think that was the last stop for a while. Can you wait?” Janus said, knowing full well it was the last rest-stop for at least 20 miles.

“I’m not sure”

“That’s odd, last time I checked you’re older than me, which means you’re not a child either so according to your own logic you should be able to wait,” Remus said in mock confusion and the look on Patton’s face was well worth the wait anger and embarrassment perfectly mixed

“Now Remus, don’t. I’m sure he’s embarrassed enough” deceit chided Remus though he had no intention of making Remus stop instead subtly watching as Patton's face turned impossibly more red.

5 more minutes had passed and Patton’s squirming was nonstop hands clenching and unclenching on his thighs to stop him self grabbing himself as he deemed it ‘indecent’

Though that wasn’t really benefiting him as he had already leaked enough for a nickel sized wet patch to show on the front of his beige khaki pants

“I could pull over” Janus offered much too loud for Patton’s liking

Patton had thought it wrong to relieve oneself outside, but he was quickly learning that he may need to rethink his stance on that if he wanted to come out of the situation with at least a shred of his dignity and dry pants for that matter

“Please, could you? “

It surprised Janus that Patton wanted to take him up on his offer to pull over ‘he must really need to go’ he had thought to himself and admittedly it made him feel a little bad but not enough to abandon what he was going to say next

“I’ll pull over if you apologise to Remus for making him wait so long for a basic human need and admit that anyone can be caught short,” Janus said glancing at Patton then quickly looking at Remus before turning his attention to the road ahead

He had expected some backlash from Virgil, he had him hissing at him but what surprised him was logan and Thomas agreed with him

I think it’s fair patt to admit you made a mistake

And admitting one’s mistake can bring people in a group closer together, which is what you wanted to happen with this road trip if I'm not mistaken  
logan added

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry remus I shouldn't have made you wait so long it was wrong.I... I was wrong"

Janus had seemed satisfied with the apology as did remus though remus had never really cared about the apology in the first place

"Can you please pull over now" Patton whined his hands desperately on his crotch. decency didn't matter if he flooded the seat beneath him. urine streaked down the inside of his leg before he cut it off 

Janus quickly pulled off to the side of the road he had put Patton through enough patton flung the door open quicker than logan could finish a jar of crofters seatbelt already unfastened.

There was some foilage about 20 paces from the car. each step Patton took was painfully slow as one wrong move and his dignity would drain out of him any onlooker could compare his walk to that of a new born deer awkward, clunky and determined.

He finally made it to the cover his trembling hands moving to his zipper he couldn't get a steady hold of it. The cool metal slipping from his uncoordinated fingers. He forced himself to take a deep breath to stop his hands shaking the deep breath did relax him a little bit but it also caused him to leak forcing his legs back together. he let out a low whine when he realised that the situation was next to hopeless he couldn't unzip himself because of how shaky his hands were due to his desperation and couldn't relax enough to stop his hands shaking without completely pissing himself

He was at a standstill well, a metaphorical one at least, he was practically vibrating with desperation

Janus noticed that Patton was yet to return and went to investigate. he found patton obviously beyond desperate, unshed tears in his eyes

"Stupid question :what's wrong" he said instantly becide the the light blue side. patton didnt deserve all of this. 

"My... my zipper. I... I can't" Patton said voice breaking when he nearly leaked again 

"Do you want help? " janus asked face darkening with blush from secondhand embarrassment 

He nodded frantically and janus set on trying to help fix the situation he indirectly caused

It was quite difficult as Patton wouldn't or more accurately couldn't stand still for a second he finally got the zipper down ignoring when his gloves became a little wet he'd summon himself a new pair after.

Patton mumbled a thank you and situated himself peeing full force before janus could turn around let alone leave. And janus had to admit patton looked a picture. Head tilted back, eyes fluttering shut, the sigh drawn from his parted lips in utter relief. there was just something about the way the relief had molded him that made heat pool in Janus's stomach

This was definitely something he have to talk to remus about. With his consent and proper knowledge of his limits of course

Patton’s stream lasted a full minute. Yes, he timed it he had been a little concerned (and impressed) the spell broken and Patton was once again capable of rational thought heat of embrassment rushed like the high tide to his cheeks while putting his clothes back into place 

"I'm so sorry" Patton cringed as he saw janus subtly peel off his wet gloves 

"It's okay it's not like I can't get new ones"  
janus said throwing the stained gloves on the ground "are you okay? " 

Yes he had loyalty to remus to "defend his honour or whatever as he was his boyfriend but he also held loyalty to thomas as his self presevation and Patton was a part of thomas so he had make sure he was okay

" Yes I'm.. er... okay i guess" he shivered the wet material of his karkai pants making him cold he removed his cardigan (he forgot his cat jumper at home) from his shoulders and tied it around his waist to try to hide the offending wetness

Janus and Patton walk back to the car in silence that isn't exactly akward but not comfortable ethier. Patton getting in  
The passengers side again janus deciding that Patton isn't in the best possible mindset to be driving at the moment  
Remus surprisingly knew how to read a room and didnt mention Pattons situation

They finally got to the hotel after yet another pit stop for patton. Patton used his luggage to block the veiw of his still wet trousers

Who knew it would take a slushie, a revenge plan and roadtrip for janus to realise something new about himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated 😊


End file.
